el_mundo_de_las_expansionesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tiempos Revueltos
|expansión= |tipo= } |link=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5791143/61/Uno-m%C3%A1s-uno-a-veces-son-m%C3%A1s-que-dos |resumen= |listado personajes= * * |serie= |precedido= |seguido=El Escándalo Mulpepper }} TIEMPOS REVUELTOS Con el cameo especial de algunos personajes del potterverso… Enero de 1971 Ana leía muy concentrada las implicaciones internacionales del patrón oro en un libro de texto titulado Economics mientras tomaba notas en dos cuadernos distintos. El mas grande, el que tenía mas hojas escritas y los bordes mas gastados, era el muggle, el que le servía para preparar sus exámenes en la London School of Economics; el otro, mas bien una libretita fina fácilmente disimulable, era uno de los que empleaba para su formación superior mágica. Para finales de mes debía enviar a Madrid un trabajo sobre alguna materia financiera de la realidad mágica, y el patrón oro le había llamado la atención porque le parecía muy similar al sistema mágico británico sostenido por Gringotts. Así que andaba comparando uno y otro y tratando de inferir posibles comportamientos similares si se producían situaciones semejantes. Era un trabajo mas duro de lo que a priori estimó, pero tenía una doble contrapartida. Por una parte, le servía para preparar materia de la que se examinaría y por otra le estaba resultando enormemente interesante. Colocó el cuaderno pequeñito sobre el grande e iba a anotar un par de ideas cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta la hicieron ocultarlo a toda prisa. -Hey, Ana! You've got a phone call.- Lindsey, una chica alta y tirando a ancha que estudiaba literatura inglesa asomaba su cara redonda con mejillas como melocotones por la puerta. -Thanks. I'm going…- Contestó Ana intentando tranquilizarse tras el sobresalto. -It's a man's voice.- Dijo Lindsey en voz baja y a continuación le guiñó un ojo. Not Ray's voice. But a handsome voice, yes. -Maybe my Dad. -No, not your Dad. Your Dad's voice is deeper. I've noticed. He's also handsome, although… Ana hizo un gesto con la mano, de esos que intentan quitar importancia a un asunto y tomó el auricular del teléfono del pasillo de la residencia de estudiantes intrigada. En realidad, si no era Ray, que era un compañero de clase que, no se le escapaba, últimamente mostraba cierto interés por su persona, ni tampoco su padre, no tenía idea de quién podía ser. -Hello? -Miss Vilamaior? -Yes. It's me. And I'm speaking with? -Is it possible you don't recognize me? -I'm sorry but at this moment I can't imagine… -Claro, te concentras en poner acento Posh, y así no me extraña de que no te des cuenta de con quién estás hablando. -¡Gamberro! -No. Objetivo, que no es lo mismo. -Dime, ¿Te estás gastando el dinero en una conferencia internacional solo para meterte con mi acento? ¿Tan aburrido estás? -Tres fallos, prima. -¿Cómo? -Que te has equivocado tres veces. Primero, no estoy aburrido. Segundo, es una llamada local, desde una red box de éstas… -¿Y la tercera? -Creí que ibas a exclamar entusiasmada ¡Estás en Londres!, pero ya veo que no. -No seas presuntuoso. -Está bien. Era esperar demasiado. -Pasaré por alto ese comentario. Dime la tercera. -Bueno, aprovechando que tenía que venir por aquí, mi madre me ha dado una cosa para ti. Así que tendré que quedar contigo. Pero ahora tengo un par de horas ocupadas. ¿Qué tal dentro de dos horas y media en el bareto ese que sirve de entrada al barrio mágico? Supongo que lo conoces, está junto a King's Cross… -Está bien. Dentro de dos horas y media en el Leaky Cauldron. Pero te advierto, si pasa más de un cuarto de hora y no has llegado me marcharé. -¡Qué exagerada! ¿Y la cortesía inglesa? -Yo no soy inglesa y a ti mas que te sobra con un cuarto de hora. Que me acuerdo de la vez que me dejaste plantada hora y media. -Mujer, se estropeó el metro mágico. -Y claro, como no eres un mago no tenías ni un solo medio para avisar. -¡Estabas en la Puerta del Sol! ¡Eso está lleno de muggles! -Me da igual. -Bueno, no te discuto porque se ha tragado la última moneda y se cortará en cualquier momento. Dentro de dos horas y media en el Leak….piii piiii piiiiiii . Ana respiró hondo mientras colgaba el auricular. La visita de su primo era un incordio que interrumpía sus estudios, pero por alguna razón misteriosa también le producía una emoción extrañísima. -Another admirer? – Preguntó Lindsey desde la puerta de su cuarto. -No, just a cousin. -Is he handsome? -Yes, he is.- contestó Ana sin pensar. -Will you introduce me to him? -If he stays enough time… but I do not recommend him as a boyfriend. -Why not? -He's a bit… immature. -Who of them is not? Anyway, the lesser mature, the better. Then I can expend time maturing him.- Y con una sonora carcajada Lindsey se despidió y volvió a encerrarse con su Jane Austin, su Charles Dickens y sus hermanas Brönte, que eran sus favoritos por ese orden. Ana intentó estudiar una hora mas, aunque ciertamente se concentró tirando a poco. La mente se le iba del patrón de tres metales de los magos a pensar qué se pondría. ¿Las botas blancas nuevas, esas tan fardonas? No, quizás no, porque hacía demasiado frío para llevar la mini de cuadritos. Mejor unos pantalones… Volvía a las implicaciones para el comercio internacional y enseguida intentaba decidir si llevar el pelo suelto o recogido en una cola de caballo… Y si intentaba recordar el funcionamiento de la política monetaria acababa pensando en el maquillaje. Finalmente tuvo que dejarlo por imposible y dedicarse a acicalarse mientras se preguntaba qué demonios hacía su primo en Londres y para qué rayos querría verla precisamente a ella. Aunque en el fondo no podía negar que estaba encantada. Veinte minutos antes de la hora ya estaba Ana entrando por la puerta del pub mientras varias cabezas se giraban a su paso. Llamaba la atención, sobre todo, por sus vestimentas muggles, pero también por su varita, cuyo aspecto mucho más rústico chocaba con las filigranas inglesas. Sin embargo Tom, el cantinero, un tipo que parecía salido de una de las mejores filmografías de terror, parecía no sorprenderse tras haberla visto traspasar el lugar en unas pocas ocasiones anteriores. Probablemente el hombre vería de todo en aquel puesto de avanzadilla entre el mundo que es y el que también es pero casi todos creen que no es. Para su sorpresa, acodado en la barra y degustando una Guinnes ya estaba su primo. José Ignacio iba enfundado en una zamarra de piel vuelta con forro peludo. Debajo llevaba un traje oscuro con la raya diplomática mas atrevida que Ana había visto en su vida pues en lugar de clara era granate; una corbata anchísima también en tonos vino, camisa blanca y chaleco. Y además llevaba un maletín de piel. A José Ignacio siempre le gustaba ir vestido a la última, aunque fuera de traje y Ana tuvo que reconocer que estaba muy atractivo. El la vió y la saludó alzando la jarra de cerveza mientras hacía un leve gesto de cabeza. Ella se encaminó hacia él muy resuelta, y ya estaba casi a su altura cuando un brujo se colocó en la barra justamente entre ambos. Era un hombre joven de pelo rubio ceniza largo hasta los hombros. Iba vestido con una decimonónica levita y llevaba un bastón con mango de plata que, Ana sospechó enseguida, debía ser algo mas que lo que aparentaba. -Hello.- Dijo el mago con una voz masculina que parecía que acariciaba. -Do I know you? – Preguntó ella con mucha seguridad. El mago sonrió de lado levemente. -You were last week at the Gringotts Conference Hall… -Yes.- Dijo ella mientras lo miraba muy seria. Era un mago interesante, a pesar de la pinta. Le recordaba vagamente a un actor de un grupo universitario que había visto la semana anterior haciendo un MacBeth. Un tal Jason Jacobs, o Jonathan Isaacs… o algo así. -You are a foreigner… -Yes. Will you excuse me, I have an appointment.- Y la bruja sorteó al mago aprovechando que José Ignacio ya se había movido igualmente para rodearlo. Por un segundo Ana se sintió confusa. En el fondo, se sentía halagada como mujer por haber atraído la atención de un varón desconocido, pero sobre todo se sentía intrigada por esas sincronizaciones con su primo. Los dos casi siempre acababan discutiendo, pero en ciertos momentos, que eran precisamente los mas oportunos, eran capaces de coordinarse aunque fuera de modo casi imperceptible. Últimamente, cuando le constaba conciliar el sueño pensaba en esas situaciones y de esa manera acababa por dormir plácidamente. -Vamos dentro.- Dijo él. Y Ana entonces dejó sus pensamientos aparcados constatando que José Ignacio la había tomado por el brazo y ya habían recorrido medio patio trasero. - Hay un local mucho mas chic que este bareto.- Añadió mientras sacaba su varita y tocaba unos ladrillos, El Londres que se abrió ante sus ojos tras las arcadas de un portalón mágico era abigarrado, bullanguero, desordenado y hasta un tanto medieval de aspecto. La mayoría de la gente iba vestida con túnicas y capas de invierno, sombreros picudos y grandes bolsones que dejaban escapar aullidos, y el comercio era caótico y fantástico. Poco que ver con el ordenadito, pulcro y cuadriculado Madrid mágico. -Este es. Fortesque's.- De nuevo la voz serena de su primo la hizo desviar su atención hacia un local mucho mas coquetón que el Leaky Cauldron. -Sirve helados y sorbetes en verano.- Consiguió murmurar. -Y en invierno té con scones. -¿Y tu eres el que me llamabas Posh por teléfono?- Inquirió volviendo poco a poco a su ser.- Por cierto ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso vienes mucho por aquí? -Mas o menos una vez cada cuatro meses. Vengo a la Most Extraordinary Society of Potion Makers. Últimamente me invitan… -Lo dicho. Aquí no se sabe quién es el pijo. -Y yo qué le voy a hacer si se llama así la Sociedad de Hacedores de Pócimas y Bebedizos. -Estos ingleses, es lo que tienen… -Como el tipo rubiales ese que quería ligar contigo. -Ligar es mucho decir. Seguro que llevaba la varita escondida en el bastón. -Mira, por una vez en la vida vamos a estar de acuerdo. ¿Té con scones también para ti? -Solamente té. Los scones me resultan un poco pesados. -Muy bien. Pediré primero. Y con un chasquido de dedos el mago avistó al camarero. Poco después, José Ignacio servía te en dos tazas. -No contamos con tu presencia en los festejos de Epifanía, puesto que te volviste a Londres el dos de enero… -Porque aquí las clases comienzan el día tres, no porque no quisiera comer roscón. -Déjame que termine, mujer. -Pues no emplees ese tonillo perdonavidas, hombre. -¡Ay! ¡Cómo compadezco al que…! -¿A quién compadeces? -Nada, cosas mías. Mi madre te remite lo que te han dejado los Reyes Magos en casa. – Y con esas José Ignacio se sacó del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta un paquetito minúsculo que colocó sobre la mesa frente a su prima. Ana extendió la mano y tomó la cajita preguntándose en qué cosa diminuta consistiría su regalo de Reyes en casa de sus tíos maternos. Abrió la caja y sonrió al contemplar su contenido. -¡Un tocadiscos! -Un picú, como dicen algunos horteras. -Pick Up. ¿Cómo se agranda? -Ahí, en el lado derecho, está el botoncito. Invento de tu padre, ya sabes. Y este es mi regalo. Y José Ignacio abrió su maletín y dejó sobre la mesa una bolsa de plástico de una tienda muggle de discos cercana a Trafalgar Square. Londres era por entonces la meca de la música, y Ana era la mas musical de todas sus primas, la que se sabía de memoria la lista de los hits, bailoteaba hasta acabar rendida y hasta tocaba la guitarra bastante bien. -¡Gracias! Iba a comprarme éste. Y en cuanto a éste otro, no sabía ni que ya había salido. -En realidad, uno es regalo de reyes y el otro en agradecimiento por tu inestimable colaboración en el cotillón de fin de año. Con aquellas palabras, la sonrisa de Ana se borró como si le hubieran atizado un golpe de varita. -¡Me utilizaste para librarte de... de esa…! -¿Atrapamagos? -Tu sabrás. Era tu novia. -No era mi novia. Al menos, no del todo. Y además ¿Para qué están los parientes si no es para echarse una mano? -En las cosas serias, no en los ligues. -¿Quién te ha dicho que a mi no me pareció que era una situación seria? -¿Eso justifica que le dijeras que bailabas conmigo porque "soy tu prima, la que no tiene novio y por tanto tienes compromiso"? ¡Yo estaba con un amigo! -Un famoso jugador de quidditch. Si llega a algo con Ernesto Madero, siempre podré decir que le pasé una novia. Por cierto ¿Te ha llamado? -¿Natalia? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No es amiga mía. -No, me refería a Ernesto. Te iba rondando. De hecho, me pareció que tu no estabas muy interesada en él. -No, no me ha llamado. Y el interés que yo tenga o no con él es cosa mía. -Claro… si al final se habrá apañado con Natalia… y la verdad que lo puedo entender. -¿Qué insinúas? -Que te lo quitabas de encima casi a manotazos. Como a todos. -Eso no es asunto tuyo. -Verás, no soy tonto. No te atraen las chicas. -No. Me atraen los chicos. Pero… ¿A qué pretendes llegar? -Tu eres una bruja de magia antigua… -¿Y? -Pues que ya sabes que las matro medimagas hacen milagros… -¿Qué estás diciendo? -Que si es un asunto de frigidez tiene solución. Ana golpeó la mesa con ambas palmas mientras lo miraba con expresión asesina. -¡Oye, tu! -Chsss, chssss, que te van a oir. Si a mi, en realidad, no me parece tan terrible. Creo que le pasa a mas brujas de las que pensamos, pero hay que dar el paso y… -¡José Ignacio! ¡Yo no soy… eso! -De verdad que a mi no me importa que te pase… Ana se levantó embravecida, agarró su bolso con rabia y, furiosa, le espetó a la cara. -¡No tengo por qué soportar que me insultes! ¡Adios! -¡Espera! Pero Ana ya salía por la puerta de Florean Fortesque's. José Ignacio suspiró resignado hasta que dejó caer la vista hacia la mesa y se encontró con el mini tocadiscos. -¡Qué jodido! – Masculló entre dientes. Si volvía con el aparatito a España su madre le preguntaría muchas cosas. Porque no sería capaz de ocultárselo. Ese era el inconveniente de las madres, sobre todo de la suya, que acababan descubriendo todo. Así que dejó sobre la mesa galeón y medio, se puso el chaquetón a toda prisa y cogió con una mano el maletín y con otra el paquete y salió pitando. Tal y como se imaginaba, Ana había amainado el paso hacia el final del callejón Diagon. La alcanzaría. Pero entonces ocurrió algo inesperado. Primero fue el griterío que provenía de un extremo del callejón, precisamente hacia donde Ana se encaminaba. Después, la gente que se alejaba a buen paso, casi corriendo. Y tras unos momentos de desconcierto, unas figuras encapuchadas que lanzaban consignas que apenas podía entender. José Ignacio corrió contra corriente intentando alcanzar a su prima hasta que una mano en su hombro lo detuvo y lo arrastró hacia un portal que se remetía en un callejón adyacente. No sintió el menor temor. Conocía la mano desde el día en que nació. -Te olvidabas esto. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? -¡Una especie de manifestación!- Gritó Ana. Aunque estaba justamente detrás de él, el estruendo era tal que no quedaba mas remedio que elevar la voz. -¿Quiénes son estos tíos que parecen del Ku Klus Klan?- Preguntó el, también a gritos. -Ni idea. -Tu vives en Londres. -No en el Londres mágico. Instintivamente ambos se callaron y se ocultaron en las sombras del portalón porque el grueso de los manifestantes se aproximaba. En realidad, no eran muchos. Unos veinte. Pero entre las vestimentas llamativas y que el callejón, realmente, era mas estrecho de lo que parecía, resultaban una horda temible. Y fue entonces cuando una mujer arrastrando a un niño se metió a toda prisa en el callejón mirando constantemente hacia atrás. Y no ahogó un terrible grito cuando uno de los encapuchados se separó del resto y la siguió. Era un hombre grande que cuando se quitó el capuchón y la máscara dejó a la vista un rostro más peludo de la cuenta surcado de cicatrices y una boca dotada de unos dientes afiladísimos. José Ignacio reconoció al punto de qué tipo de persona se trataba. El había crecido en un cortijo en medio de una dehesa extremeña. Tenía un par de amigos con la misma dolencia que aquel tipo. Aunque no tenían aquel aspecto de psicópatas ni de lejos. De hecho, eran dos personas la mar de afables. -Give me the child.- Exigió a la mujer en un murmullo que sonó medio a rugido. -¡No! -Grrrrrrr La mujer se colocó delante del niño, un chico de pelo castaño claro, delgaducho, que mostró mucho valor. José Ignacio señaló hacia arriba en silencio. Ana miró y asintió. Cuando los gritos arreciaron de nuevo aprovecharon. Su desaparición conjunta no pudo percibirse entre tanto escándalo. Un segundo después, sobre la cornisa que estaba justamente encima del licántropo y sus dos potenciales víctimas, Ana le pasó el paquetito a su primo. José Ignacio apretó el botón y el tocadiscos recuperó su tamaño natural. -Ahora.- Susurró Ana. Y José Ignacio dejó caer el tocadiscos sobre la cabeza del licántropo que perdió el sentido y se desplomó en el suelo. La señora alzó la cabeza, pero los dos primos ya se habían desaparecido de aquel lugar. Sacó su varita y desapareció los restos del tocadiscos. Acto seguido agarró a su hijo por el brazo y gritó: ¡Corre, Remus, corre! Y ambos se perdieron por las callejuelas, a salvo al menos de momento. -No me preguntes, porque no tengo ni idea de quiénes eran esos, qué querían ni nada de nada. Solo se que nos metimos en el callejón Knocturn, que es un sitio siniestro…- Murmuró Ana mientras avanzaban por Oxford Street. José Ignacio, misteriosamente, no decía nada. La dejaba hablar y hablar y hablar. Y ella hablaba y hablaba y hablaba... -No he entendido casi nada de lo que coreaban, creo que decían algo así como mudblood, pero sangre de barro no quiere decir nada… y por otra parte creía que lo de los licántropos violentos y salidos de olla pertenecía a las novelas góticas del diecinueve… -¿Has pasado miedo? – Dijo él por fin. -Un poco. -¿Solo un poco? -Esto es Londres. Aquí las manifestaciones no son nada del otro jueves. No es como Madrid. -Ya… Mira, vamos a comprar otro tocadiscos. -¿Tocadiscos? -Si. Al fin y al cabo te has quedado sin él sin estrenarlo siquiera. -Pero… -Te dije que me habían invitado los ingleses. Me han dado dietas jugosas. -Pero… -Anda, vamos, Ana. Hagamos una excepción por una vez y no discutamos. Y prométeme una cosa. -¿Qué cosa? -Que vas a tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante cuando te metas en el mundo mágico. Ana asintió con la cabeza. Por la noche, cuando intentaba dormir, se dio cuenta de que él había tocado la mas sensible de sus fibras. Se levantó de la cama, se fue al armario y rozó levemente el tocadiscos con las yemas de los dedos. Las lágrimas afloraron copiosas por sus mejillas y así estuvo, llorando, un rato. El puzzle había encajado de golpe y porrazo. Los celos, la atracción física, salirse de sus casillas más de la cuenta, rechazar a otros sin saber por qué y encandilarse tan solo con mirarlo. Cuatro meses de coctail de sentimientos que por fin se resumían en uno solo. Amor. Se había enamorado. Cuando al día siguiente, mucho mas serena, repasó el Daily Prophet de arriba abajo tres veces y no encontró ni una minúscula reseña, supo que allí, en la Inglaterra mágica, algo estaba pasando.